


Sinuosity

by Eerie_Starry_Sky



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, Cloti - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eerie_Starry_Sky/pseuds/Eerie_Starry_Sky
Summary: In Cornwall, at the end of the 5th century, between history and mythology...
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Sinuosity

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago, I had taken over a challenge which was named 50s historical AU (standing for Alternate Universe), usually one shots. The game was to write for a pair in an historical alternate universe, with prompts. I did some of them, but since I’m kind of slow to write, I could never finish. Since I talked about this with Peko and she seemed to enjoy the idea, she gave me 3 prompts taken from those, and I took one to write - without telling her which it would be.
> 
> I must say that I have cheated a bit, because this one is standing between historical AU (as promised) and mythology. I guess, this is something akin to “what would the King Arthur and Guenivere be if they were real” (without Lancelot who was a late addition, as well as Camelot). So this is set in the late 5th century, in Cornwall. I chose the setting per sheer luck, and it happened to fit extremely well what I wanted to do, so... I might warn that Remake did influence this piece. 
> 
> Also, fair warning, English is not my mother tongue!

Spring was blooming as they approached Helstone, and Cloud let out a sigh of relief as he saw it from afar. It was a very small village with a manor they’d use for about a month, but he was exhausted because they had been travelling for a good ten days with no trace of any battle in sight for now, but a lot of rain which had put a strain on everyone’s mind. His mother would sure appreciate the stop too, she had been complaining lately. She, as his mother, should have known better, but maybe it was time for her to remain in Tintagel and abandon the _dux bellorum_ ’s lifestyle? He’d have to think about it.

“You look tired,” noticed Zack.

Of course, nothing escaped him, and Cloud wondered how his friend managed to always look cheerful, no matter what – even against the Saxons, he just seemed happy to fight!

“I am,”, he answered, stopping dead on track as he let the long column of civilians and men at arms pass by. “Riding is no fun when the only purpose is to get to the next castle. And I bet my horse would feel happier if I let it run rather than walk at a snail pace.”

He looked around; there was the road that led to Helstone, woods he knew he could go through if he wanted to go to Camelford if needed, and something blue on the corner of his eye. He blinked.

“I’ll be back!” he yelled at Zack, finally setting his horse going at full speed as he spurred it.

It wasn’t an illusion, a girl with a blue cloak, its hood flying in the wind as she had spurred her horse too once she had noticed him dashing towards her. He noticed that she was a good rider, because she was fast even though she was riding sideways to not be bothered by her dress. For now, he could see her black plaits and he wasn’t sure why he was following her through the woods. It could be a trap, his mind warned him. However, it was a change of pace he was welcoming. Plus, no horse could rival with his!

When finally Cloud caught up with the girl, and stopped her horse with its reins, he was startled; she was such a beauty with eyes that glowed a deep red shade, high cheekbones in a lovely oval face, that he felt his breath stop. Still, he immediately felt like an idiot as the first words he uttered were: “Are you a faery?”

He did not regret it though, because the distrust painted on her face vanished as she chuckled. He couldn’t take his eyes away from her.

“Do I look like one?” she asked back.

“I cannot know, I’ve never met one.” But no, she was a normal girl – he spotted that immediately, as she wore a long blue dress on top of a purple shirt, a golden belt with keys hanging at the end of it. The cut was simple, but the material was good – he was used to this kind of details, and in case the horse wasn’t a hint big enough, her clothes immediately put her in the rich people category. She was also scrutinising him, and he wondered if she could tell he was the _dux bellorum_. Probably not, because he never wore his attributes while travelling. _That could be interesting_ , he thought. “I’m Cloud,” he offered, “and currently wondering why you were spying at us?”

She seemed to hesitate a bit. “My name’s Tifa,” she replied carefully, “and I was _not_ spying!”

He got off his horse and offered his hand to help her to get down, which she accepted gracefully.

“So, what were you doing?” He was interested now. Camelford wasn’t that far away, but still.

“I was curious to see what men at arms looked like, so when I heard you were arriving at Helstone, I wanted to just look. Also, I wanted to see if I could spot the _dux bellorum_. My father has been nagging me about him lately, and I suppose it is because he is coming here.”

“And so, you came all the way down here? All alone?”

“I have my staff with me to protect myself. My master Zangan says I am good with it.”

Cloud hadn’t paid attention to said staff, hungry that he had been to just look at her, and was quite surprised at said staff’s sight. This girl definitely had some aces up her sleeve. “Did you ever had the chance to use it on bandits?”

“Once or twice… maybe”, she grinned.

Oh, he wanted to see that. Hopefully, he would be able to. “Let me accompany you to Camelford,” he said, still a bit worried to see a girl by herself in the woods. “Today I will not have time for this, but maybe you could show me around tomorrow? I am sure I can escape my duties for a few hours.” He sure _wanted_ to.

“You want to visit Camelford? But it is tiny!” she said, amused.

“Why not around the village then? I know little of this region, though I remember the _dux bellorum_ coming for a hunting party some years ago.” That was true, at least. He did come for a hunting party with his father, back when he was still alive.

“Hm, maybe I could do that then.”

They were walking slowly, and even though the village was not so far away, Cloud remained on guard. They were following a path which could be filled with people who wouldn’t want to be seen – bandits, but also poachers, not to mention various beasts which could be dangerous.

“The more I think about this, the more I wonder why you came here alone. It sounds dangerous.”

Tifa shook her head, her plaits following her movement. “I have never really had a problem. A poacher, sometimes, but that is all I ever see. It is a bit boring. They never attack me though. They know I will not tell. You know, poachers are poachers because they are starving, they have a family to feed… how could I be angry at them? I just pretend I saw no one. It is not like the chief will miss that hare they caught in a trap, right?”

Cloud was a bit surprised by her answer, but it made him think; she was right, it wasn’t like he was going to miss any animal he wouldn’t catch anyway. “What does Camelford’s chief think about this?”

She grinned. “He cannot be angry with something he doesn’t know, can he? I just hope some soldier will not tell him my little omissions.” She was eyeing him, inquisitive.

“Of course not, and anyway I am just a soldier, why would I talk with a villager’s chief?” Cloud was enjoying way too much his newfound double identity, but as he knew it wouldn’t last, it was something that felt like a forbidden fruit.

She chuckled, visibly happy with his answer: “Thank you.”

The rest of the trip was spent mostly silently, which was quite incredible to Cloud. It felt especially peaceful, familiar even, and sometimes he dared to glance at her, wondering what she was thinking. However, to his dismay, the little trip to Camelford was way too short. Seeing his face, Tifa tilted her head, a bit surprised. “What is it? Is something wrong?” She didn’t seem to understand nor feel the same, which vexed him slightly.

“Oh nothing,” he answered back, “it is just… your village is already there.”

It was a small village without any fortification, open on the land. He could see some houses with the same old grey stones, others in wood, some even in cob, with thatch roofs. It was a peaceful village, and Cloud hoped that the Saxons would never find their way there.

“Thank you for accompanying me.” She hesitated slightly, and asked shyly: “Do you still wish to visit tomorrow?”

He nodded. He sure wouldn’t pass on the occasion to spend a little more time with her.

“Maybe after lunch is better?”

“Yeah… let us meet here,” he agreed.

“See you tomorrow then!” She was now grinning widely, and it warmed his heart.

“See you tomorrow, then,” he answered back. He followed her silhouette as she turned and moved away, stopping as someone accosted her to answer. He sighed, trying to burn that lasting impression of her in his mind.

_And now_ , he thought, _to go back and avoid mother and Zack’s questions…_

***

Tifa’s mind had been wandering anywhere but at her duties that day. She kept thinking about that man, who visibly didn’t remember that he once met up with her. She didn’t remember exactly how it all started, but she knew they had spent the day – and she had already made him tour. The evening was however etched in her memories. Back then though, he was the _dux bellorum_ ’s son. But he looked like a regular soldier now, and she wasn’t sure that asking him about it may have been the best thing to do. His blonde hair had given him away, and she grinned. _A faery, uh?_ She chuckled. She bit her lips, wondering what to show him this time – maybe the spot where they had spent time as kids? They had overstayed there, to look at the stars, and her father had given her an earful. But it had calmed her down to spend time there and thinking that her mother was now in such a beautiful place.

“You look happy, my dear.” Marle was looking at her with kindly eyes.

“Oh. I just remembered something that happened a long time ago,” she smiled. “I need to go, if my father asks where I am, please do tell him I am out of town and I’ll be training!” She took her staff as to make a point and grinned. It was only when Zangan had reassured him about her level that she had earned the right to go outside the village alone. She was good at hiding anyway, if needed. _But today, it should not be necessary…_ Cloud’s presence would probably be enough to make any bandit run away.

When she arrived at the meeting point, Cloud was there with his horse – she hadn’t brought her mare, thinking they should walk around. Just like yesterday, he was wearing a scale mail on blue shirt and trousers, but no shield nor helmet in sight. He should have both though, especially since he had his sword sheathed by his side.

“Hello,” she greeted him, “you’re here early!”

“Well, I did not want to make you wait,” he grinned. “You did not bring your horse today? I take it that we are not going that far away?”

“Well,” she confessed, “as I told you yesterday, it’s not like there is much to visit around. Do you want to leave your horse here? We have some space in our stable.”

He shook his head. “No, if anything happens, I would rather have my horse. Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” she protested, “I should have guessed that! Don’t worry about it.”

She wasn’t sure about what to say, feeling suddenly shy as they started to walk at a slow pace. Since Helstone was southwest, it was best to not take him there – he already knew the area, more or less, she supposed.

“Why did you choose a staff as a weapon?”

Well, that was surprising. “Ah, my staff? I guess sheer luck, as it was Zangan’s preferred weapon. And as a girl, it gives me a bit of reach. Also, with a staff, I can just knock people off, and I really enjoy that.”

He chuckled at the idea, probably imagining the scene in his head. “I’m glad there are no monsters such as hydra or dragon around here. I bet you’d go after them with your staff.”

“If they were targeting the villagers, you bet I would!” she retorted, slightly amused. “But no, there are only piskies, knockers, sprites… you know, the usual ones. We live in a calm neighbourhood,” she joked. “Oh and a villager told me a sorceress has apparently decided to live in the woods nearby? He told me he saw a strange woman and thought she must be a sorceress.”

“Do you want to try to find her? Most times those sorceresses are just women running away for whatever reasons.”

“Let’s try, but he didn’t tell me where he saw her, so maybe we won’t find her.”

Cloud nodded, and they began to actively search, wondering where a sorceress might live. Should they search for her, or for her house?

“I don’t think we’ve ever had a sorceress around, I wonder how did Johnny recognise that she was one?”

Cloud shrugged, visibly uninterested in the matter.

Tifa wasn’t sure they did search thoroughly, as they continued their light chat. Sometimes, she felt Cloud’s gaze on her, but she didn’t really dare look back; usually she hadn’t any trouble to tell men off, but with him…

“Shouldn’t we stop now? It’s getting dark,” Cloud noticed.

“Indeed, it is…” How to bring out that point? “I ended up not showing you anything special, though, so if you want, maybe I have an idea? Of course if you can, since it is getting late, maybe people will worry for you.”

“Sure, let us go before it is completely dark,” he agreed.

Tifa felt suddenly very nervous as they were approaching the spot she had brought him to a few years ago. Would he remember? It was only a meadow, not far away from the village, but far enough for the silence to become deafening.

Cloud looked a bit startled. After all, it was _only_ a meadow. There was no way to not be surprised at this so normal place to visit.

“Somehow,” he frowned, “this place is familiar.” She didn’t say anything, and he looked around, his interest piqued.

She looked up, as the first stars were popping up. “Ah,” she said, “here they are! The stars are finally showing up.”

He looked up at the sky too, and looked transfixed. “Of course,” he said slowly, “I am an idiot. I remember now. You are the daughter of Camelford’s chief. Tifa Lockhart. And when I was twelve, I did something really bold to you, didn’t I?”

His whole face was red, now that he was remembering, and she chuckled lightly. “That kiss was bold, but the declaration was bolder, wasn’t it?” she asked back, amused.

Suddenly, she was staring in his blue eyes as he got a lot closer – she thought he was going to kiss her again, but instead he retorted: “Now that I am the _dux bellorum_ , should I take you as my wife?”

“Can I answer that in a month?” she asked back.

His laugh was light. “You are right. Come, let’s lie down and watch the stars, as we did when we were kids.”

She nodded, and soon felt the grass under and around her as the sky lightened up with the comforting lights. It looked just like it had been sliced and it was pouring stars on them.

“When my father died, I remembered that night,” whispered Cloud. “Where do the dead go? If they go to the sky, as they say, maybe it is paradise. They get to look after us, while they live in our memories. That pain I didn’t know yet, when I met you, and that I felt afterwards… thinking about that day helped me. The day my father died, I became a king.”

“I did not think you would remember that day. After all, I am a nobody in the end. Camelford is nowhere interesting for a king to take a wife from there. And we were young.”

“Oh, I should have recognised you right away, but I fell from my horse during a battle against the Saxons, and lost consciousness. Luckily I was saved, but I lost some memories it seems. They come back, sometimes. Like today.”

She smiled, feeling happy that he had put such importance on that one day.

“We should go back soon. My father will worry if I do not come back soon. And you must be hungry! Let us find something to eat before I send you back to Helstone,” she suggested.

***

The next morning, Cloud awoke thinking that even if he was able to refrain himself from kissing Tifa, his mind didn’t seem to agree as his dreams were far from being that gallant. It was the first time this happened to him – he wasn’t used to talk with women, as he spent most of his time at war – and he couldn’t help but feel her absence. _Ah, shit._

“You came back late,” noted Zack after they had finished their breakfast. “Your mother was worried. And I had to wait for you.”

Just like that old woman at Tifa’s home – what was her name again, Marle? She had given him a full lecture about how to treat a young woman, long enough for Tifa to come back with some food before sharing it with him.

“I told you I’d be fine,” he grunted. “And I’ll be out again today.” They had decided to meet up again, of course, and he couldn’t wait.

“Your mother said I’d need to come with you if you were to go out again.”

“No!” Cloud exclaimed, furious. He didn’t want anyone to know about Tifa. “I train every day, I hear about everyone’s problem, is that not enough?”

His friend grinned in a weird way. “I don’t intend to come. I told you what she said. I told her you didn’t need a nanny, and that if she wanted a grandchild at some point, she’d better leave you a bit alone. I think I hit a chord because she couldn’t say anything.”

Cloud grinned, feeling in a better mood already. “Let us train then!”

Later that day, he left Helstone for Camelford, meeting up with Tifa at the usual place.

“Still no horse, uh?” he asked.

“Still not, sorry!”

“There is a place I want to visit. There is a lake nearby, isn’t it? I want to go,” he said. “I guess maybe going there by horse would be better?” Wasn’t she tired of walking everywhere?

“Are we not searching for the witch today?” she asked, a bit surprised.

Cloud shook his head. “I do not want to.” He just wanted to spend time with her for now. “I’ll walk,” he decided, jumping off his horse, “let us go!” He led his horse with the reins, and managed to walk really close to Tifa, to his great pleasure.

“Erm, you know,” suddenly said Tifa, not looking at him, “I happened to overhear Marle yesterday.” She was blushing slightly, or was he imagining things? “I mean,” she went on, “she is my nanny. I would definitely appreciate if you chose to be kind to her, but also understand that she is a bit… protective of me?”

“I see.” So, she was her nanny, which would explain why she lectured him the night prior. He smiled lightly, because even if Tifa seemed to think that her own nanny should be talked to with kindness, Marle did seem to have her own character. _However, she may be right on a few things she told me_ , he mused, yet still keeping it off records.

As they walked in the fields, Cloud saw men at work, waving at Tifa to greet her. Some were old, but others were young, and his instinct told him that they were as interested in her as he was. He couldn’t really blame them – she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever met – but damn was that annoying too.

It took them some time to arrive at the lake, because it was far south east, even more south than what Helstone was. Maybe he’d even be able to offer her to mount later on. But for now, the lake showed its lightest shade of blue, with a whole family of ducks walking nearby. Suddenly, there was no one else, and Cloud felt very conscious of Tifa near him. He let his horse go eat some grass, and boldly took her free hand. “Are you not too tired?” he worried. “We have walked a lot, today.”

“Don’t worry, I do walk a lot!” she laughed. However, she let him keep her hand, and they strolled near the water. “I never come here, as it is too far away from Camelford,” she commented, “but it is so calm here. I am glad you took me here.”

“You are welcome,” he smiled happily. Cloud looked around and saw some woods further away. He frowned, his danger sense suddenly awoken. “It may not be as calm as we first thought, though,” he told her, letting her go as he unsheathed his sword. He kind of wished he’d have kept his shield and helmet, but it was too late for that.

He glanced at Tifa, but she didn’t look afraid the slightest, and he saw determination painted on her face as she went on combat mode with her staff. He wished he could have told her to go back to his horse, but he wasn’t sure it was safe there either. He hoped they wouldn’t be too many, he could only kill that much – and usually he didn’t have to protect someone else as well.

He saw the two guys at the fringe of the woods from afar, and felt reassured. But they were Saxons, definitely – probably scouts, something he truly didn’t like. His face hardened, but one of them took out a bow and instinctively, Cloud took Tifa’s hand again and they ran, zigzagging to avoid the arrows – he felt a bit impressed as she did not have any trouble following him, despite her dress. Finally when they were close enough, Cloud let her hand and jumped while yelling. The bow scout looked surprised – he had a thin face with light blue eyes and long red hair, and looked like a snake in the way he moved. Seeing Cloud jump on him, he dropped his bow to take out a dagger. Cloud wasn’t impressed and swiftly attacked him, aiming at his left shoulder. The guy evaded while shouting, probably profanities as he looked pissed, and Cloud attacked again. He didn’t have any time to lose. A quick glance to Tifa informed him that she was keeping the second scout occupied, preventing him to come out to help his friend.

The guy he was fighting was exceptionally annoying, as he kept evading his blows. However with a dagger, his reach was low, and Cloud was thankful for that it was easy to keep him at bay. There was more sparring before the other one yelled something, the red-haired one grimaced, did a dummy, and suddenly began to run inside the woods, quickly followed by his accomplice. “What?!” Cloud exclaimed, furious. However, glancing back at Tifa, he saw her on the ground. Panicking, he dashed towards her, and gently touched her face. He noticed that she was only unconscious, which relieved him. _What a disaster_ , he thought, waiting beside her and checking that they wouldn’t come back.

“Ow, ouch,” Tifa said as she awoke. Then she saw him looking over her, and panicked. “Oh no, I’m sorry! What happened?”

“They ran away. Are you ok?” he asked anxiously.

She stopped and checked before nodding. “It seems so. He only knocked me out.”

“Phew, that’s good. I am sorry we met those guys. It was supposed to be a cool day out, strolling around a lake. And now I must go back to Helstone to tell my people that there are Saxons around, and to spread the words to various villages, including Camelford.”

She nodded, looking anxious. “Do you think they are going to raid here?”

“Maybe. Hopefully they will see my army and chicken out, but it is very possible that they will attack in a few days. Moving an army is slow and I am afraid that there are other villages left to be pillaged between us and them.”

His opponent had abandoned his bow – he took it as the proof he’d need. “Let us go now.”

He remained close to her, in alert mode, as they went back to his horse. “I am sorry,” he said, “the saddle will not be very comfortable with us two riding it.”

He helped her to sit, and quickly sat behind her. The saddle wasn’t large enough, and they had too many weapons. Tifa threw her staff on the ground. “It’s just a staff, I’ll find another one!”

Somehow they managed to sit, and Cloud spurred his horse. “Please hold onto me,” he told her as he noticed that she was always on the verge of falling, despite him having his right arm behind her to stabilise her.

“I am sorry,” she mumbled, flushing a little. Still, she wore the same determined face as his; right now was not the time to flirt, people and villages had to be warned.

Cloud wondered what time it was – they had taken their sweet time to go to the lake, and then strolling around… He grimaced, pondering how much time his scouts would have to check the area before the night would fall. Maybe he’d have to send Vincent himself.

“We are going to Helstone directly. I will send a messenger to your father to let him know about the situation. Tonight you will sleep at the manor.”

He had no choice, even though deep inside he really wanted to keep her as his secret, he couldn’t anymore.

“Thank you,” she answered. She was looking at him, smiling a little.

“You do not need to thank me. I am your king, it is my duty to protect my people.”

“Even if you say that, it is really important for you to help us, isn’t it?”

He didn’t answer, feeling embarrassed to be seen through so easily.

As he feared, the skies were already darker when they arrived at Helstone, and he went directly for the front door, not taking the time to go first to the stables as he’d usually do.

“Zack!” he called while helping Tifa to dismount too, “where are you? We have a problem!”

“That’s not nice to call such a nice lady a problem,” joked a voice behind him. Cloud turned around and saw Zack beside his horse, walking with a girl by his side. He’d never seen her, but she had long light auburn plait with green eyes, dressed in a pink dress. He frowned.

“Zack, we need to talk. We stumbled on Saxons scouts. They ran away, but…” he shook his head. He had a bad feeling about this. “I need Vincent.”

“Aye, but first, won’t you hear this girl I’ve found in the forest while looking out for you?”

Cloud and Tifa exchanged a perplexed glance, but the same thought crossed their minds; she had to be the witch they were looking for!

“I am Aerith Gainsbourough,” she greeted them, “and I am the Merlin. I am here to guide you against Sephiroth, leader of the Saxons, so you can unify the country and have it live long centuries of prosperity.”

“Sephiroth isn’t the only leader though, there is at least another clan ordered around by a chief named Rufus,” Cloud pointed out.

“Yes, yes, that’s what I said too,” said Zack cheerfully, “but she said that in the end, he didn’t matter!” He looked a bit different though, thought Cloud, so maybe the witch had casted a spell on him. It was the way he looked at her, he noticed.

“Alright, explain to me, but I have to take care of the army that is next to us for now. Let us go talk inside.” Seeing Cid passing by, he waved at the weaponsmith. “Cid,” he called him out, “can you make a staff for this lady? She had to abandon hers earlier.”

“Aye my lord, I’ll do this! I just need some good wood!”

Cloud then stopped other men, ordering them to pass messages to other villages around, giving Camelford’s chief a most special one, explaining that Tifa was with him and since it was late, she’d overstay that night. _I hope he won’t believe I have abducted her_ , he thought, slightly annoyed. He hoped Marle would explain – either that, or she’d kill him on the morrow. Who knew.

They quickly headed to a large room where they all sat on various chairs – Vincent had finally come, with his pale skin, red eyes and black hair. He talked even less than Cloud, but his remarks were always on point.

Cloud explained briefly how he and Tifa stumbled on the two scouts, and what happened. Vincent took the bow in his hands, giving it all his attention while they were wondering who they worked for.

“It’s Rufus,” Vincent announced. “I’m pretty sure it is. I know they famously have one of their scouts who never kills a woman, so that would explain why he acted like he did with Tifa. He must have been surprised that she could fight, and that’s why he ordered the other to run.”

“Right,” thought Cloud aloud, “that makes sense. Now we only have to find them, right?”

“Me and my team of scouts will. We’re lucky it’s not Sephiroth though, this one is crazy when he raids a village. At least Rufus doesn’t kill everyone, nor does he burn everything. Still, I’m going to make sure this is the right answer, where they are and where they are going,” Vincent said, getting up already. “See you, my lord.” And he walked off as unceremoniously as ever.

“So now,” Cloud went on, “Aerith Gainsbourough, would you explain what’s the deal with you?”

She stood up and breathed in. “As I was saying, I am the Merlin. The Merlin is a title given to one druid or druidess because Nature tells them the future. Because my mother came from Avalon, I have a strong affinity with Nature, and they tell me things. I knew I could find you around here, I’ve been looking for you since two days ago already.”

“So it’s not that precise,” noted Cloud.

“Indeed. I have to interpret signs. But when I saw Zack, I knew he was my link to you.” She glanced at Zack and smiled.

“And so why Sephiroth more than Rufus?”

Her face suddenly hardened. “Sephiroth is cruel. He kills, he burns. He lets his army pillage in ways that Rufus doesn’t. Rufus wants to control people. But there have to be people to be controlled to, so he only kills those who protest his doing. Sephiroth wants to ravage everything, humans and Nature together. I am a druid, and I see that is wrong. Nature will speak to me, so we can take down Sephiroth. Rufus will fall before Sephiroth,” she predicted.

Cloud looked at Zack. “I suppose she already told you that? Do you believe in this?”

“Mmh? Nah, we didn’t talk about that. She just told me she needed to meet up with you,” he grinned, amused, “but if it’s Aerith who says that, then I believe her.” Aerith flushed as he said that so naturally.

“But then, what did you talk about?” Cloud was stupefied.

“That’s a secret!” his friend laughed. “Don’t you have a secret as well?” Zack was way too amused for Cloud’s taste.

“Alright, let us stop this now. We will have dinner, and wait the morrow for Vincent’s report,” he cut through. “Aerith, you can stay. Maybe you can have valuable input, if Zack thinks so. I will have Mother find you two rooms where you can stay.”

The dinner had been bizarre, with his mother bombarding both Tifa and Aerith with various questions; Aerith chatted merrily her way through, but Tifa was clearly uncomfortable. He tried to divert his mother’s attention but had no luck as the girls were the first ones invited to dinner at his table. Which was why Cloud was heading towards her room.

When she opened the door following his knocking, he found her a little unsettled. But she still managed a shy smile and let him in. He noticed immediately that she had undone her plaits, and he could silently admire her long, black hair, waving a bit because of her usual hairstyle.

“I wanted to apologise on behalf of my Mother. She was very inquisitive, and it was not her right to be so. I have talked to her already and made it known.”

Tifa shook her head. “Oh, I know you tried to help during the dinner but…” she looked a bit disheartened. “… but today, for the first time, I really understood that you are a king.”

These few words pierced his heart in a way that no other could. Even though their time together had been so short, he had felt that on the contrary, he could have been fully himself with her, not burdened by any of his obligations. “Am I that different?” he asked, dreading her answer.

“That… I do not know. Who are you?” she asked back.

“I did not change,” he answered, getting a little closer to her. “Being a king is more a burden, but that is still the best way to protect people and the lands. I have taken this path because those invaders are ruthless.”

She was locking gaze with him, trying to decipher him as if he was that hard to understand. He slowly closed the gap between them, and whispered: “Inside, I am still that twelve years old boy, you know.” Her cheeks turned a deep red, as colourful as her eyes, as he kissed her. It wasn’t the same kiss that he had given her, back then – it had been just lips-locking – as this time he wanted to make her know how he felt. So he kissed her lightly at first, before it somehow turned into something more passionate. Cloud knew that he was playing with fire, so he stopped, afraid of not being able to ever stop anymore had it went on.

“Whatever role I have to take, I am still me,” he pleaded. “But with you, during those three days, I could be myself. Trust me.”

She was still flushed from the kiss, with her eyes that were extra brilliant, and he could have taken her here and there, but he knew that he shouldn’t. “I think I understand,” she whispered.

“But,” he warned her, “if you agree to become my wife, then you too will become a queen. It is also its own burden.” One that he didn’t want to give her, yet here he was, asking for the impossible. But he felt it in his bones, as long as he was with her, anything was possible.

“I will think about it,” Tifa nodded gravely.

“I await your answer,” Cloud replied.

***

The next day, when Tifa awoke, she was a bit lost at first. Where was she? It wasn’t her bedroom. Then she remembered and felt an unusual heat all over her face. He probably didn’t mean it, nor realise it, but that kiss had made her really want him to not stop. Not long ago, she wouldn’t have let any man touch her, and now? Since when did she give her heart to him? Was it just yesterday, or was it from way before, when they were still kids? Tifa didn’t know, and she was lost. But the answer to give him wasn’t so easy at all. Becoming a queen meant to follow him around, to worry about him when he’d go to battle – but also help everyone she could. She had seen it, felt it, his kindness as well as his determination – what would today bring? She had no clue. Being around him also meant that, she mused, knowing and planning and not knowing anything in the end. No matter how well-prepared you are, some Saxons or a dragon could just show up and change your plans of the day. Yesterday, before Cloud had showed up, she had felt scared because she was afraid that he was not who she thought he was. Since he kissed her, she was scared for everything that was at stake. If she accepted his offer, she’d have to be the best queen he could hope for. Could she do it? She was a chief’s daughter, a noble woman a bit hot headed if anything, but a queen, that was something else.

After her ablutions, she dressed up and went to find him. Would he have to leave Helstone earlier to chase after Rufus? She was worried. She knew what her heart wanted, but her head just wasn’t there yet. When she found him, he was talking with Zack and Vincent. Aerith wasn’t with them. Her heart squeezed – she didn’t think Vincent would be back yet.

“Good morning,” she greeted them, eager to hear more about him. Had he found where Rufus’ army was?

Cloud smiled at her as the others greeted her back, and she waited anxiously to have the fresh news Vincent had promised.

“Should I talk?” asked Vincent, certainly a bit startled by her presence.

Cloud nodded without further explanation, and Vincent began his report, not without having first glanced at her, before explaining where they searched for the enemy’s army while pointing at a map rolled out on a table. Being there was an odd feeling – this was supposed to be men only, she guessed, but here she was, listening intently to what the scouts did. Vincent himself went to the woods where both she and Cloud had been attacked, and from there made scouts search the area. They had found some traces, but nothing much – those two were either hiding very well, either had returned to their camp – which was a high possibility. But from the distance they had covered that night, with a team searching for an army and finding none, Vincent could tell they were at least ten days away from the area. The two scouts had been sent way ahead, apparently. He’d continue to search while the preparations to protect the villages would be made.

Tifa let a short sigh of relief upon hearing his report. There was still time to prepare! Maybe Cloud and his army of men could even protect everyone in the area! She came closer to the table, curious to see the tactics they would use against the Saxons. She stood there her eyes stuck on the map while they creating various tactics depending on where the Saxons would show up. _Yes, he is a_ _dux bellorum_ , she reminded herself. Finally they all agreed to go eat breakfast, as hunger was starting to be heard from stomachs growling.

Aerith joined them for breakfast – she had been going to the forest to talk with Nature, apparently. She was fun, but sometimes, Tifa thought, her smile looked forced and she wondered why. There was no doubt, however, that she and Zack, the tall blue-eyed man with black hair, were getting along really well. He was training the troops, from what Tifa had understood, as well as being Cloud’s adviser and best friend. So, she was curious about them two – they were both very outgoing, comparing to her and Cloud, and she wondered if she should be more like Aerith if she had to be a queen.

They still talked about some strategy over some eggs with bread, and Tifa tried to answer some questions they had over the surroundings, doing her best to remember the most precise way what she could – but she didn’t go outside Camelford that much, so to her great dismay some questions were left unanswered.

“I am taking you back to Camelford,” finally announced Cloud. As Zack was protesting, he raised his right hand. “No, I don’t care, I need to talk to her father. I will be back later.”

As Tifa was telling them goodbye, Aerith came forth and took her hands between hers. “You don’t worry,” she grinned, “people will love you because you care for them. Just as much as our king.”

Tifa blinked. How did she know? But Aerith was already waving from afar, leaving her even more full of questions than before. “Come on,” called Cloud, “let us go!” He had put on a long cloak as that morning was quite cool. When she came near him, he gave her a long blue silk one, saying: “It is my Mother’s gift to ask for forgiveness.”

“It is such a nice cloak!” she exclaimed as she unfolded it. “I am not sure if I should accept that!”

“It is one of hers, if you refuse, you will anger her. So please do not,” Cloud insisted.

“Oh… please thank her on my behalf then.” She was bemused as she put it on – she did have a silk dress, but it was saved for special occasions!

Cloud smiled and nodded, before helping her to get on his horse. Sitting behind her – once again she wondered why, wouldn’t it be easier for her to be behind him? – he waved everyone goodbye before spurring the horse to a trot.

Tifa was thankful that it was only the two of them, because she felt that she needed to _tell him_. But how? She wasn’t sure as, halfway through the trip, she broke the silence: “Cloud? Can you stop please?”

Surprised by her question, he stopped the horse, suddenly studying her face as he was probably trying to guess what she was thinking – but she herself didn’t know yet! “What is it?” he enquired. Rays of light were playing through the leaves, and for the shortest moment, it was like the sun sent its golden light just to play with Cloud’s hair.

She gathered her courage. “I… I thought about what we erm… talked about yesterday.”

She felt him stiffen by her side. “You still have time to answer, you know.” It was as if he was afraid of her answer, even though she still had none to give.

She shook her head, but still got her resolve to look at his blue eyes. “It is not like that. But probably we are not going to see each other for days…” _maybe forever_ “… and I feel I owe you at least an answer?” He didn’t say anything, letting her find the right words to explain. “I wish I had a yes or no to give you, but… right now… my heart and my head are not at the same place.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“And,” Tifa went on desperately, “I need them to be at the same place to answer you properly.” She put a hand on his torso, straightening her posture, brushing his lips with hers. “But,” she whispered, “my heart is in trouble, so I wonder if my head should follow.”

He just had to bow down his head to kiss her, closing his arms around her – she could feel the burning desire between them, even though their posture was far from comfortable, it didn’t matter. When they broke the kiss, they both were red from ear to ear, and neither truly wanted to stop.

“Please,” she said, “don’t talk about your proposition to my father. I will not hear the end of it if you do and he will pressure me to just accept.”

Cloud nodded. He seemed a bit calmer now. “I will wait,” he promised. “Please be sure that I will come back after kicking the Saxons out of our lands. And when you will be ready, I will hear you.”

Tifa smiled, feeling reassured, and he let the horse just set off at a walking pace. It followed the path pretty much by itself, because Cloud hadn’t let her go – he was guiding the horse with just one hand.

“Say Cloud,” she suddenly remembered to ask, “why did you not let me sit behind you? Would it not be more practical?”

She was looking at him, and saw a faint red blush on his cheekbones. “Well,” he mumbled, “if you were to fall, I could stop it.”

“Oh. But I am a good rider,” she protested.

“I know that very well. I did notice, the first day I saw you. Well, the second, technically. But…” He was just looking at her with such an intensity that she blushed, too, understanding what he wanted to mean without saying it. It was bad. She really wanted another kiss – she was being too greedy.

Why had she fallen so hard for him? She remembered the first time they had met – she had lost her mother a few days before and wasn’t in the best mood. However, despite being the son of the _dux bellorum_ , he still had chosen to spend time with her and to comfort her. Back then, he had been the only one to listen to her, and to talk with her about her mother, what happened to the dead, the gods – for the first time she had been a person with feelings. Probably, that had been the beginning, and their rather chaste kiss had sealed the deal without her even realising it. And him popping up again had awaken those hidden feelings again… that was possible, she guessed. He was handsome, that certainly helped too. “But, why…” she whispered, lost in her thoughts.

“Mmh? Why what?” asked Cloud.

She jumped, surprised. “Oh, erm… I was wondering why, back then, you said that you wanted to take me as your wife? I am afraid that I was too sad to be of good company, that day.” She knew that she needed to understand and be sure before taking a decision.

Cloud had a faint smile. “You probably did not even notice, but when we talked, and I told you about my dream to protect everyone, you did not laugh like everyone did when I was young.” He paused, looking thoughtful. “You told me how great it was, but also reminded me that tactics were as important as strength when you want to protect as many people as I did. It did motivate me to learn more with my father, before he passed away. The conversations we had, they still are precious to me. That is why I did that.”

She did? Yes, she remembered those conversations, but he hadn’t shown how important they were to him – except maybe at night when he chose to kiss her but…

Cloud chuckled. “Well, I may warn you though, I am not that talkative usually. But I really do want you as my wife, so I’m making an effort.”

Tifa laughed, amused. “I see. I will remember that.” She felt that he was telling the truth, and she was grateful for it. But it was ok, because the silence between them had never been heavy and uncomfortable – rather they enjoyed each other’s presence.

When they arrived at Camelford, Cloud came in with her to see her father. He wanted to go alone, but she didn’t let him, scared that her father would be too angry with him. However, they found him quite mellowed, and Tifa guessed that it was because Cloud had become the king. _Even if Cloud does not say anything, I fear that I may not hear the end of it nonetheless_ , she thought. They talked about the army, and Cloud suggested that her father sent a few scouts to check the vicinity, just in case. Although he had them covered, the Saxons could attack from many places, and he was anxious about that.

Then it was already time to say goodbye, but neither said a word when she accompanied him to the edge of the village. They looked at each other and nodded – and just like that, he was gone.

***

Cloud was in a foul mood. They had been tracking the Saxons for fifteen days now, had some skirmishes with a few of them, but the brunt of the army – and Rufus – were nowhere to be seen. Those were fifteen days lost, and a small village way in the south had been pillaged. He had wondered if he should follow the track there, but Vincent had told him they had gone west after that. _We will probably hear of other pillages in the upcoming days_ , he groaned mentally. He hadn’t heard of Tifa since she had sent him a thank you message for the new staff – he had seen it, it was a nice one reinforced with steel – and that didn’t help either. There was no day when she didn’t pop up in his mind, so he wondered if he was seeing things when he saw the brunette spurring her horse towards him.

“Tifa!” he exclaimed, both perplexed and suddenly anxious, “what are you doing here?” They weren’t even at Helstone, since they were patrolling in small groups.

“I heard you should be around here!” she said, looking all panicked, “but my father has sent me after you because Rufus is coming from the north! From Slaughterbridge, a man ran up to us to tell us how it is!”

Cloud was furious. “That’s why he went west, the bastard!” He immediately turned around; they were only ten, which was not enough to counter a small army of fifty or more men. He immediately sent one of his men search for Vincent, and another one to send his troops to Camelford. He looked at Tifa, ready to send her to safety to Helstone, but sighed. “I suppose you’re not going to Helstone even if I tell you to do so?”

“You guessed right!” she grinned. “No way I’m not going to protect my town!”

He had to admit that it didn’t surprise him, and that he even enjoyed it. “We’ll see what we can do before they arrive. Maybe a skirmish to prevent them from coming to Camelford before my men arrive. What do you think, Zack?”

“Good idea,” he approved. “Aerith may have a few spells that can help too?”

“I can ask for a little help from animals, maybe,” she grinned. “Boars especially!”

Cloud nodded. He checked on Tifa, but she looked determined, so he felt confident. He was sure they could slow Rufus’ men for long enough.

The hours that followed were exhausting but worth it. They found Rufus’ army and spent a lot of time attacking them from its flanks before disappearing, Aerith managed to let wild boars run amok on another flank, Zack maybe was even more dangerous than the boars… It was wild, but his own army arrived by little groups, as well as men from Camelford including Tifa’s father, and suddenly they managed to make the Saxons’ army break in two. A part of it retreated while the other faced them. When he finally faced the Rufus, Cloud felt underwhelmed – he didn’t look as terrible as his men, but was vicious. The bastard had managed to wound him at the leg, but in return, Cloud had made him run away. He was satisfied, the Saxons would take some time to recover – which meant he could enjoy the dinner Camelford’s chief had readied for them. And, even more satisfying, Tifa had managed to beat up the scout who had knocked her down at the lake, which made him both incredibly proud and impressed.

“Here is your cataplasm,” said Aerith cheerfully, “and with it, you’ll be able to run and jump on the morrow!” before starting to apply the strange mixture on his wound.

“Do you often get hurt in fights?” asked Tifa, a bit anxious.

“It happens sometimes,” he grinned. “But we are lucky with Aerith, she can heal us.”

“I wish I could help,” sighed Tifa.

“No worries,” laughed Zack behind her, “you already do.” He was laughing way too much and soldiers around them felt contaminated by his good mood. Tifa just looked at him, puzzled, while Aerith was sniggering.

Cloud pouted however, there was no real time to joke and laugh as they were expected at Tifa’s father’s home. Speaking of Tifa, he still didn’t have her answer, nor did he know if she had one for that matter, but he didn’t know if he should ask for it either.

The dinner was awfully long, there was a lot of alcohol shared, and there were a lot of songs and happy chats around their victory. When it was finished, Tifa helped him walk – but instead of going to the room given to him, he asked her to take her to the field. “I need to cool down,” he explained, feeling bad that she had to help him walk. “If you’re too tired, I will ask Zack,” he added. At least he didn’t have his very heavy scale armour on him.

“No, do not worry,” she smiled. “I still owe you that answer, don’t I?”

They walk slowly, and Cloud felt the cool air on his face, clearing up his smoggy thoughts. Didn’t Tifa just say that she was going to give him her answer? He started panicking – what if the burden of being a queen was too much and she’d refuse?

He noticed though that she was strong, helping him walk without much a sweat. His leg was still painful, but thanks to Aerith’s cataplasm, it was bearable. Finally, they reached the field and he gladly sat down, looking up at the numerous stars. _Whatever happens, it is a good end, or a good start_ , he thought. He was still stressed out, but the stars were calming him down. Sat next to him, Tifa was also looking at them.

“I wonder if the dead look at us from the skies, as the priests say,” she said on a low tone. His attention was brought back to her as she spoke.

“I do not know. Maybe. Or maybe the old Romans were right and they simply can intercede with the gods so that they’ll help us. Or it is our people who are right. We are just living so we cannot know.” It was the same discussion that they had had in the past, he thought.

“Will my life resemble what we lived today?” she asked. “Supposedly, if I accept.”

“The life of a king, uh? It is made of travels, hunting parties, chasing armies around, trying to unify our people against the Saxons. And it seems that on top you can add killing dragons and other mythical creatures, chasing Sephiroth since for now Rufus is out. It is a busy life.”

She sighed. “I see.” She didn’t say anything anymore, but looked back at him. He was locked in her gaze, and just wanted to embrace her. “What should I do,” she whispered, “because I missed you so much during those few days.”

He reached out to her and finally hugged her, cursing his leg that prevented him to move like he wanted to. “Then,” he whispered, “I’m not letting you go.” He kissed her, and he felt the desire he had contained finally released. He wanted to feel her closely – last time they had kissed on the horse he was wearing his chain mail, which had been disappointing for him, but right now, he could fully feel her warmth, her body against him – her breasts, her waist, her hair, everything, could he just take her and roll in the grass? Probably not right now. _I guess I will have to wait for that_ , he thought, a bit disappointed.

“Don’t stop,” she warned him as he was doing so, “pretty please?” she added, a bit mischievous. He understood that he could never stop. He felt her hands playing with his hair, her hot kisses, and suddenly she was sat on his lap, facing him and smiling: “I guess you can’t move around freely right now.”

He really wasn’t about to complain about it, though, and he took advantage of that to engulf her in his arms, pressing her against him. Her dress was a bother, long as it was, so it was gone before long, as were his tunic and their undertunic. Suddenly, Tifa was naked, but they didn’t dare take off his pants completely, to not touch the cataplasm, so it was sitting at his knees, still a bit uncomfortable but better than nothing he guessed.

Feeling her skin against his was amazing; it was hot, soft – so soft – and tantalising. He couldn’t keep his hands off her, and her own hands, wherever they travelled, seemed to make him burn. He was exploring her body – kissing her breasts, finding her most intimate parts with his fingers, everything was met with light gasps and moans. When her own hands met his dick, he wondered just how much time he could go on still – he clearly wasn’t used to so much pleasure! He had heard of his own men talking about women, of course, but feeling it and hearing it were two vastly different things.

It was Tifa who decided to make the next move, and suddenly he was inside of her – she gasped and searched for air, and he wondered if that was hurtful. “You okay?” he asked, worried. She nodded, and breathed in. When she started moving again, it felt amazingly good, and he immediately wanted to thrust more vigorously. But instead, Cloud let her lead – she was slow at first, and they weren’t completely in tune, but once they found their rhythm, it was as if they were one. He wasn’t sure about what was happening, but their rhythm changed from slow with hot kisses to fast with moans – for sure, they were trying to reach the stars.

When he came inside her, he was certain that the stars had seen them from close, as they were still shining in Tifa’s eyes. Both of them were panting, and he lied down on the grass, keeping her close in his embrace. “I guess we’ll have to tell your father tomorrow that you will not be staying in Camelford,” Cloud commented. “And that even though we are united under the old gods and the new one, we will have to take care of the people.”

Tifa looked at him and grinned. “Can we stay like this a bit more?” she asked.

Cloud nodded and smiled, feeling at peace.


End file.
